1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a new process for the production of 5-oxaspiro[2.4]heptan-6-one of formula: ##STR2## as well as new intermediate products of the process according to the invention.
2. Background Art
5-Oxaspiro[2.4]hepzan-6-one (I) is an intermediate product for the production of leukotriene antagonists (European Published Patent Application No. 0480717). A known synthesis of compound (I) starts from itaconic acid ester and ends with the reduction of the cyclic anhydride 5-oxaspiro[2.4]heptane-4,6-dione to compound of formula (I). But this reduction yields a mixture of the desired product wit the isomeric 5-oxaspiro[2.4]heptan-4-one and is, therefore, less than suitable for the reasonably-priced production of large amounts of the desired product.